


With gently smiling jaws

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki being Loki, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor should never have forgotten: once a God of Mischief, always a God of Mischief.





	With gently smiling jaws

Thor stared nonplussed at his eldest daughter.

She repeated her query “Papa, are you with child?” and placed her hand in his, raising them slightly so that he could see. Thor stared, wide-eyed, slack-jawed. His arm was blue. His other elder daughter held up the mirror she had conjured. His face and neck were also blue. He did not need to see the evidence to know that so too was his entire body.

In his younger days, Thor would have raged and bellowed and stormed off in search of his brother. Now, he merely sighed and gave a slight frown, wondering what he had done to displease his love. 

“No, my sweet, Papa is not with child. Your mama is merely playing one of his tricks.”

The girls giggled and exclaimed that they would be off to ride their ponies about the garden path. As they headed toward the stables, Thor smiled fondly, thinking of the days when he and Loki would similarly seek adventure out of doors. 

A sudden thought had him retreating to their chambers and the man-height mirror normally concealed within Loki’s wardrobe. After removing his garments, he sighed in relief to note that he had no other marks upon his body. Unlike the previous time that he had had to thus scrutinize himself before the mirror. 

It had been mere chance that, having bathed, Thor had passed the mirror while stepping nude into their chambers. He had been astounded to discover the bite marks upon his buttocks. Not that the marks themselves were unusual, for Loki was seldom a timid lover. No, what had astounded was writ large and unmistakeable his beloved’s name across the breadth of his buttocks. Further examination had revealed a similar mark upon the underside of his cock. Thor could not fathom how long he had borne the brands, but he had suspected that it had been for some time. He had never been prone to admiring himself in mirrors.

Of course, he could hardly have allowed Loki to thus imprint possession without retaliation, which he had fashioned as lightning etchings of his name in large letters down the entirety of Loki’s back that same night.

Alas, Loki’s vanity had always been in his looks, and he had realized Thor’s vengeance during his nightly admiration of Thor’s loving traces upon his body. He had awoken Thor and, when confronted with his brands, had pointed to his rounded belly and demanded tartly if it were not his _elskr_ ’s most obvious sign of possession. He had then pounced on his beloved and ridden him until Thor had roared his release.

As Thor dressed himself once more, he pondered his predicament. The growing season was upon them and the winter past had been a mild one. Indeed, the winters in recent years since the birth of the younger ones had been equally mild. Unlike the first two spent upon their planet. The cold had been such that Loki had spelled Thor’s skin as the Jotnar so he could withstand it. 

As he greeted those he encountered, Thor grinned and replied to the querying looks that this was merely Loki’s ensurance that he would not be forgot whilst on his mission to discuss trade with Vanaheim. But as he ate his serving of dried fruits, he paused. The blueberries reminded him that during the two summers past, Loki had fed him copious amounts of the berries until he had half-heartedly protested that he would turn a similar shade if he ate more. Had that been Loki’s intent? 

Thor was soon engaged in matters of state and forgot the ponderance. The people became accustomed to seeing their king in his new presentation. 

Sadly, it seemed that this was no mere prank.

Thor awoke one morning to observe a slightly distended belly, which rapidly grew in size and rotundity during the next several weeks. The Healers were quickly summoned but as they could not view the contents of the fluid-filled sac lodged into Thor’s abdominal cavity, they could reach no conclusion. However, it soon became certain that the sac contained a living creature, for Thor felt movements and, later, violent kicks.

On midsummer’s day, a roaring awoke the entire royal household. The Healing Rooms were readied for the birthing. Fortunately, Loki had timed his return precisely and could aid Thor through his delivery of an eight-legged stallion. When his weary, sweat-drenched _elskr_ begged a reason for his ordeal, Loki reminded him of his vow to withstand any punishment whilst Loki had been in agony to birth their sons. Thor could do naught but plead mercy.

The stallion grew swift and strong and could soon bear all the children upon his back for squealing rides across the plains.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lewis Carroll’s “How Doth the Little Crocodile”
> 
>  
> 
> Loki is subconsciously suspicious when things are going so swimmingly, as past events suggest that only pain will follow. He is ever mindful of the Second Law of Thermodynamics.


End file.
